Almost perfect morning after
by PolishCaskettShipper
Summary: The title says it all. Story based on sneak peek #4 and some other spoilers. Hope you enjoy!


**So, yeah... I don't know how, but I'm still alive after watching the 4th sneak peek. This is my version of it. Stana said that no one find out 'bout them in the premiere, so I handled it that way. I hope you like it!**

**But just so you know, I'm not English, so there is lots of mistakes. Sorry for that! If someone wants to correct it, I'll be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: Oh come one! I don't even know what for it is! But here you go: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

**"Almost perfect morning after"**

Light of the day slowly pouring into the bedroom was the cause of Castle's awaking. He slowly opened his eyes and found the room empty. The wave of disappointment fast washed all over him. _Another dream…_ He could swear that this time it wasn't just his imagination. Kate had came here tonight. She'd kissed him first. And they'd had mind blowing sex… It must be true! Either way, why on earth was he naked!? The writer quickly sat on the bed and looked around the room, fishing for some proofs of Beckett's presence in his bedroom. Nothing… So she'd left. Just like that… And he thought that…

His internal monologue was cut by sounds coming from the living room. Castle didn't have time to react as she walked into the room. She looked like an angel. His angel. In his white button-up. When she noticed that he was already awake, Kate's face lit up. Trying not to squeal like a girl, Castle sent her big smile in return.

"I brought you a coffee…" She said sounding a little shy. But he wasn't bothered by that. She made him coffee and they both know, especially after their recent argument, that it's more that some cup of caffeine drink.

"So it wasn't a dream…" The man asked couldn't help himself and smiling broadly. He didn't feel that happy since… He couldn't even remember when.

"No, you definitely weren't dreaming." Kate answered handing him his mug and giggled. Yes, Katherine Beckett did just giggled!

"Oh, you were right, I had no idea." Castle said. His voice full of emotions. He remembered their conversation right after solving a case. His attempts to get her into his bed, her rejection and teasing.

"So you liked it?" She asked with tiny smile of pride creeping across her face.

"Yeah…" Stupid question, how could he not!?

"Even the part where…"

"Especially that part. I love that." His blood started to heat up at the memory of their intense love making.

"Me too." Beckett admitted and tried to hide her blush behind the wall of her honey-colored hair."

"So, you're on board with this? It's not some 'Oh I quit my job, I almost died and I'm in crisis' thing." He asked just to be sure.

"Uh no, not for me…" Kate answered, uncertainty ran through her face.

"Ok, me neither." He quickly ensured her.

"Ok. Good."

"Good."

"But I um… I did just quit my job and I do have the day off…" She said seductive and then he noticed that she's unbuttoning her shirt. Holy Moly…

"I-I do too…" His hand and eyes unconsciously traveled to her chest.

"Really?" Beckett asked, sounding surprised, playing along.

"Yes… So what would you like to do then?" _You wanna play? So let's play then…_ His shirt was off her shoulder now.

"Um… I don't know, we could read…"

"We could watch TV…"

"Yeah… We could get something to eat…"

"We could do that, yeah…" As nice as their foreplay flirt was, Kate must have enough, cause she went for a kiss. Their mouths almost touching…

"Richard! I'm home!" The door shut and Martha's voice trailed through the loft. They froze and then the realization hit them.

"Oh my god!" Castle exclaimed terrified and found Kate and himself on the floor. They quickly got up trying to cover up their naked bodies.

"You said your mom's in the Hamptons!" Beckett murmured, her eyes wide with panic.

"Cause it where she should be!" Castle squeaked. _Caught by his own mother… Great!_

"What do we do!? She can't see us like that!" The former detective waved her hands between them. Her panic more and more serious.

"Go and hide there!" Rick said and pointed at the en suite behind them. "I try to throw her out nicely…"

"Richard, really…. It's almost 11 and you're still in bed?" His mother's voice was closer and closer. He only made to sit quite decently when she, not bothering to knock, came into his bedroom. "And why are you um… naked?"

"It was quite warm last night and I supposed to be alone, so…"

"Really? And that's why I see two mugs of fresh coffee on your bedside table?" Martha raised her brows questioningly.

"Mother, please… Don't forget that it's my apartment and I can do here whatever I want. So yes, I made two coffees for myself."

"Oh Richard… You two had a spat again? I saw that something was off yesterday. But you need to define yourself. No matter what Beckett did now you have no rights to punish her like that! You said yourself that you still have a chance… Honestly, you're hurting her, yourself and that woman you had here last night." The actress exclaimed. "It's so not like I raised you, Richard. I am going to my study now. I just came by to say that I'm still in the city."

"Mother…"

"We talk later. I'm late… Just puzzle this out, honestly… Alexis will be home soon." The woman said and after the moment she was out of the loft. Castle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That conversation hadn't gone the way it should… Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Don't worry… We explain ourselves later." Kate murmured and pressed herself to his side. His arm automatically encircled her.

"I guess our bliss vanished into thin air… Sorry." Rick said, trailing his palm up and down her hand.

"Don't be… It's not like we're in hurry, is it? I'm not planning to be done with you anytime soon… Are you?" There was that lovely tease in her voice again. He couldn't help himself and laughed heartily.

"No… That's so not my plan at all." He answered and lightly kissed her nose. "Right now I'm planning to make you pancakes. What do you say?"

"Well it's quite tempting, Mr. Castle… By all means, please do." Beckett laughed and captured his lips with her own. It was kiss full of happiness, joy and love. "And Castle?" She whispered against his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the last night too…"

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Only 3 days to go! Yay!**


End file.
